Moving Along But Not Alone
by Mistress Titania
Summary: The Doctor ends up saving O'Neill's clone:Jonathon, next hurries to Jack's side after he's left at the alter, then hurries back to the States to help Dr.Jackson. It's decided they need a vacation and the TARDIS takes them to Atlantis. Slash Pairings Xover


Moving Along But Not Alone

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate-SG1, Stargate-SGA, Doctor Who, or Torchwood; I make no money off of writing this fic

Spoilers: All of season 1 of Torchwood; After season 3 of Doctor Who, only really mentions episode 3, Season 7 called Fragile Balance of Stargate-SG1; Up to Season 2, Episode 3-Runner of Stargate:Atlantis

Warnings: OOC behavior, graphic homosexual sex scenes, hurt&comfort, some character bashing-Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, and Samantha Carter.

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Doctor/Master/Jack Harkness, Jonathon O'Neill/John Sheppard/Daniel Jackson, Rodney McKay/Carson Beckett, Teyla/Ronon, (brief hints of Abby Scuito/Jack O'Neill)

Summary: The Doctor walking through a park night comes across NID trying to kidnap Jack O'Neill's clone(Jonathon) and saves him, after which the Doctor invites him to come traveling with him and Jonathon agrees. However, the moment they are back in the TARDIS the Doctor gets a page from Jack Harkness asking to be picked up, he's heart broken because Ianto Jones left him at the alter for a woman. They decide a vacation is in order and decide to go to Atlantis, forgetting that Stargate opened a base there.

* * *

Note 1: I'm making the Doctor having loved Rose and Martha as daughters instead of possible lovers; The Doctor couldn't fix Jack's non-dying problem but he did fix it so that Jack wouldn't age anymore. Master survived the bulled wound, Doctor fixed the majority of the insanity, and he agreed to travel with the Doctor for a while. 

Note 2: Jon(the clone) stopped aging at 18 for reasons even the Asgard can't figure out, all they know is that its something the Loki did but didn't write down in his notes, Jon's proper age would now be around 23(that's going by him being 16 at the time of clone creation in 2000). Also I'm going to pretend that if the Ancient gene is super strong and super active it dramatically slows down aging once you start using it, thus John Sheppard won't look older than 40 for a very long time, if ever after the Doctor fiddles with things. Also all the ascending has effected Daniel's aging process and slowed it down dramatically. The three of them don't have the exact same life span but its very close now.

Note 3: Rewrite of Stargate:Atlantis season 2 has them defeating the majority of the Wraith around then and turning the city into a colony with its own rules and constitution.

* * *

Not Beta'd but did run spelling check. Let me know if you are interested in being beta for a Doctor Who/Torchwood/SGA fic. 

The Doctor licked his ice cream semi-happily as he walked along the park's jogging path. It's not that there was anything wrong with the ice cream, it's just that he thoughts were thousands of miles away in Cardiff. That's were Captain Jack Harkness was getting married to his love, Ianto Jones. They had been together for almost a year, ever since Jack had gone back to Torchwood. Really it was time for them to tie the knot but it still hurt a bit. Not that the Doctor really gave Jack a choice when he just kept pushing him away and this was for the better, anyway. Now if only the Doctor could convince both his hearts what his head knew, although he had to admit he's hearts were trying just as hard to convince his head that Jack was the one for him. Soon it wouldn't matter because Jack would be happily married and no matter what that's what The Doctor wants for Jack, to be happy. Glancing over to his left he saw his fellow TimeLord enjoying a hot fudge sundae in a waffle cone and shook his head at the chocolate smears all of his face. He was just about the pass The Master a napkin when he heard someone screaming for help. Tossing his ice cream cone away The Doctor raced towards the sound. The Master pouted for about a half second before he decided to run with the ice cream right behind the Doctor.

The Doctor spotted a young teenage boy being forced by what were obvious military goons into a black unmarked van, how very cliche. He glanced to his left and saw The Master finish the last of his ice cream cone before wiping his hands clean and looking around the scene. At quick nod they both removed their screw drivers and with the setting on stun went to work on stunning all the apparent bad guys. He really did need to talk with The Master about that gleeful giggle while shooting at people, it just wasn't very heroic, much to villainous. Within a minute though they had everyone but the young boy stunned and on the ground. Quickly they made there way over to the boy.

"Are you okay, young man?"

"I'm not that young! Sorry, I mean thank you for the rescue. I'm Jonathon Jackson O'Neill and really I just turned twenty-three last week!"

The Master just snickered at the young man's insult about his age. The Doctor shot him a glare before turning back to the boy, Jonathon.

"Is that any relation to Jack O'Neill who works with SG1, is that why NID want you?"

"Err, he's um, my uncle. And wait how do you know SG1 or NID?" The boy started to back up thinking maybe this was another group after him.

"Oh calm down, kid, like he'd ever hurt you. Please, I can't even get him to kill the damn mouse that is driving me nuts inside the TARDIS!"

"That mouse has a right to live! Just cause your afraid of mice doesn't mean I have to kill it!"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF A MOUSE!"

"You are so afraid of it! You jumped on top of the counter and shrieked like a girl!"

"I DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"Um, guys do you mind, I'd rather be long gone before these guys awaken. So I take it your aliens and that's how you know SG1, cause you mentioned a ship. Maybe we should head there because obviously I can't go back to my place since these guys are here at my work then I'm sure they are at my home too," interrupted the young man, who was trying to hide a smile at their bickering. He did lean down and grab his backpack back from one of NID agents.

"True, smart thinking, over this way, then."

* * *

The Doctor quickly lead the way back to his nearby TARDIS. Jonathon stared at it for a second before quickly getting inside. The Master and The Doctor looked at each other and shrugged, it was kinda refreshing to have a human who didn't comment about the police box or that it was bigger inside. They both walked in and firmly locked the doors so that nobody could accidentally get inside. 

"Um, hey guys, there a beeping light over here on something that looks like an answering machine."

"That would be because it is an answering machine." The Doctor walked over and picked up a headset listening to it play the message back. He gasped when heard the message and quickly threw down the set. "Hold on everyone, we need to get to Cardiff right away. Sorry about this Jonathon, afterward I'll take you where you want, but right now a friend needs me badly."

The Doctor quickly scrambled over to the controls and started programing it right away. The Master quickly strapped Jonathon to a seat since he wasn't used to a bumpy ride and that way he wouldn't hurt his fragile human body. Then The Master moved over to The Doctor's side.

"Okay, Doctor what's going, why are we going back to Cardiff like the TARDIS was on fire. I know we don't need fuel, we did that just last week and it still shows plenty. So then something must have happened at Torchwood, what's going on?" The Master gripped a railing just as the TARDIS started shaking and took off.

"Oh no, nothing exactly like that, all though I am tempted to blow up Torchwood. The message was from our Captain Jack. It seems that bastard, Ianto Jones, left him at the alter! And for a woman, not just any woman but GWEN COOPER! That bitch who also works for Jack, apparently they have been sneaking around behind his since the very start, they started seeing each other while he was traveling with me and just never broke it off. Also, Toshiko, who Jack thought of as his little sister and who he asked to be the maid of honor, knew the entire time and never said anything! The only one out of the entire Torchwood 3 that didn't betray Jack was Owen Harper and the pet, Myfawny. Needless to say, Jack was almost hysterical on the phone, I can just hope he won't try to commit suicide a few times before we get there."

"WHAT?! You should call the local cops then!" shouted Jonathon.

"Why? What oh no there is no reason, see Jack has this thing were he can't die. And so occasionally when he gets really depressed he just commit suicide repeatedly. We had broken him of that habit until this disaster! I just want to kill them all with my bare hands, those fuckers, how dare that hurt Jack like that," growled The Doctor.

The Master sighed and shook his head, it was about time that the other timelord figured out important Jack was to them, he was just sorry it took Jack getting so hurt to do it. Reaching out he placed his hand a top The Doctors and squeezed it gently, which got him a small smile. Then they were landing with a thud. The Master walked over and quickly helped undo the straps on Jonathon. They all filed to the door as the Doctor unlocked it and peeked out. He nodded and they exited quickly.

* * *

The TARDIS had parked them behind some large bushes and trees in a park, where just on the other side was the set-up for a lovely outdoor wedding. Well it would have been lovely if you didn't know all the betrayal behind it. 

They had managed to arrive about five minutes after Jack's frantic phone call and so everyone was still there. Not to surprisingly Owen was trying to comfort Jack, after all he was the only one who hadn't betrayed him. So Owen and Jack were sitting together in some chairs at the front on the left side. Gwen was sitting on Ianto's lap who was sitting on one of the Groom's throne's that was set up at the front. Poor Jack every time he raised his head he saw them and the empty throne he should have been sitting on, it was like another dagger to his heart. Toshiko was kinda standing in between trying to decide what to do, but as far as Jack was concerned she'd already picked her side by not telling him long before the wedding day. Instead he had to find out when the priest asked if anyone had any objections to speak now, and Gwen shot up and announced her love for Ianto and then even more shocking was Ianto saying he loved her back and to get her ass up there and marry him. Jack had fallen to his knees in pain and shock, Owen had helped to sidelines and into a seat. And tried to distract Jack but he heard the ceremony start over as Ianto and Gwen got married. It was some small comfort that the guests all left, most didn't stay even to see Ianto and Gwen's ceremony, even Ianto's parents were furious and left in anger at their son's behavior. While they hadn't been happy he was gay, they had like Jack, and still even then there was a much better way to break-up with a person!

"Jack, I, we got here as fast as we could." The Doctor spoke, pointing at himself and the Master.

Jack did notice a teen behind him but that would be something to figure out later. Instead right now all he wanted to do was crawl into the TimeLord's arms, didn't care which one, and sob his heart out. Both the Master and the Doctor quickly walked over to where Jack was knelt down next to him. He launched himself into The Doctor's arms but he did reach for the Master's hand, who squeezed his hand gently. The Doctor just settled him sideways on his lap and rub his back gently rocking. Within moments Jack was sobbing away hysterically. The Master moved slightly so that the he facing the Doctor and they could sandwich Jack between them. It was breaking their hearts to see Jack so distraught and not really able to do much to stop the pain. So they just settled for rocking him and rubbing his back and scalp.

Jonathon shook his head listening to the poor man cry in so much pain. He couldn't imagine not only having what you thought was the love of your life hurt you but then to find out that most of your work team betrayed you. He walked over and took one of the empty seats near the three men, just to stand guard. He glanced up as the man Jack had been seating with when they walked in took a seat next to Jonathon.

"Hello, I'm Owen Harper and I've just had my world view torn apart. And you are?" Owen held out his hand which Jon shook.

"I'm Jonathon Jackson O'Neill, I'm a clone of the famous SG1 leaded Jack O'Neill, only they messed up the clone cause first I was too young, 16, and then once I turned 18 all aging stopped. The Asgard don't know how Loki made the changes he did but whatever it was is irreversible. So ever since the NID want me to testing on to find the fountain of youth. The Doctor and Master saved me from a kidnapping attempt just before we got here. So how was your world torn apart?"

"Oh it wasn't anywhere near torn apart as poor Jack's or even yous it seems, but I still am hurt. See I had no clue about Ianto and Gwen, first if I had I certainly would have told Jack, I may not always like or agree with him but this was going way too far. Plus I was sorta seeing Gwen ever since she broke-up with her last boyfriend, Rhys. I thought I was the only man in her life and was seriously thinking about asking her to marry me, I've been carrying a ring around in my pocket for the last week. I guess maybe part of subconscious knew and was preventing me from actually asking her."

"Um, Owen, it was probably more than your subconscious. See about a month and half ago you discovered Gwen and Ianto having sex in your loft; apparently you started shouting absolutely furious and you also demand that Jack know; and for some reason they couldn't have that happen so they used RetCon on you." Toshiko spoke-up softly from the chair nearby that she'd finally sat down on. "I'm sorry Owen, I didn't realize you and Gwen were still having a thing together or I would have said something."

"Why should I believe you?! You never said a word to poor Jack and he thinks, or at least thought, of you like his little sister!"

"Well you didn't deserve it, but Jack did!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT JACK DESERVED THIS?!" shouted Owen jumping to his feet.

This caused Jack to stop crying for a moment in shock and just stare at Toshiko. The Master and The Doctor also stared at the girl, both were getting their hands on their screwdrivers just in case.

"Toshiko!" Shouted Gwen from her place on Ianto's lap.

"Aww, come on, the wedding's over, can't I tell them now?" whined Toshiko.

"Oh, alright, go ahead," smirked Gwen as she settled back on Ianto's lap.

"See, we started planning this right before Jack got back. We decided it was time for Captain Jack Harkness to pay! He had destroyed our love lives without even a second thought and now it was his turn to have his heart ripped out. I really loved that girl, I know she could have been saved, but know Jack sent her to the center of the sun killing her or at the very least damning her to torture for the rest of her life since there is no way to retrieve her. I'm sure I could have talked her into only killing criminals, rapists, or child molesters, she only needed a heart every couple months, that's not a lot, not after we figured out how to keep her female form. But know Captain Jack Harkness got play judge, jury, and executioner to the love of my life! Then there is poor Ianto, who was just trying to save his love after the mess at Canary Wharf, I'm sure that he could have eventually found a way around the cyberman programming, so what if she had killed a couple people, not like that pizza delivery girl would have amounted to much, besides it's not like Captain Jack Harkness never killed anyone but he gets to live, not poor Lisa, who he shot and killed in front of Ianto, after yelling at Ianto for not killing her himself. Not everyone is a heartless at Captain Jack Harkness and can kill the love of their life! And then there was Gwen, who any time she wanted some alone time with Rhys, then Jack seemed to need her at Torchwood until Rhy couldn't take it any longer, especially after mess with Abaddon, so then Jack forced Gwen to use RetCon on Rhys to forget all about Torchwood. He did but he didn't forget about learning she had sex with Owen, since the Captain had opened his big mouth! Gwen was only human and needed some physical comfort from Owen, but thanks to the Captain's influence Rhys only saw it as cheating! So, the three of us compared notes and saw that our love lives were in ruins thanks to Captain Jack Harkness. So we decided it was time to get some payback! We had everything planned, down the moment where Gwen stood up at got married instead!" with that Toshiko threw her head back and laughed.

Frowning the Doctor and the Master nodded and stood so fast humans couldn't see it and they stunned Toshiko, Gwen and Ianto.

"What the bloody hell?!" shouted Owen.

"Sorry, but I think there might be alien parasite that feeds off pain, hate and rage in possession of at least one of them. This wasn't really normal behavior for any of them was it?" asked the Doctor.

Both Owen and Jack shook their heads.

"I never told Gwen to use RetCon on Rhys, never! And I also never called Gwen in on her days off unless it was a huge emergency, she used to come in all on her own!" said Jack, he was rocking back and forth, he'd pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He really would have killed himself by now if he thought it would take but what's the point when he'd just come back to life. "I never would want someone to loose something as precious as love! NEVER!"

The Master and The Doctor exchanged another look before they nodded and went to seperate tasks. The Master quickly scrambled back over to Jack and pulled him on to his lap stroking his hair.

"Shh, Jack, handsome Jack, it's not your fault. Nothing you've done deserves this, they aren't thinking clearly, something is twisting they're thinking. Shh, it's not your fault, I promise. Your a good person, a very good person, you've done things and saved more people, even this world, then they will ever know. It's not your fault, my sweet boy. If it's anyones fault beside theirs, it might be mine and the doctor's because we let you leave in the first place. Well not this time. Your coming back to the TARDIS with us and your staying with us permanently!" The Master continued to rock the crying Jack, stroking the side of his face.

The Doctor smiled over at his lover comforting Jack before turning back to the three they had stunned. He scanned them with the screwdriver and sighed at what he found. Only two of three people had the parasite in them; this was going to hurt poor Jack even more. Using a special setting on his screwdriver the Doctor zapped all three people; he zapped the third out of revenge cause it was a pretty painful zap. He scanned Owen just to be on the safe side.

"Interesting, Owen, looks they tried to infect you but something in your DNA makes you resistant. Now I've got good news and bad news to give. The good news is that I've cured them of the parasite and there is no way for it re-infect them. Bad news, only two of these three people were infected with the parasite. I'm sorry but one of them did all the horrible stuff out of their own free will. Jack, I'm so very sorry but Toshiko was acting on her own Freewill and she was also the one who infected the others with the parasite."

"Could you have her sent to a cages at Torchwood's main office, along with a note to go on the outside of the cage explaining everything and my cell phone number?" asked a pained Owen.

"Not a problem and her stunning will wear off in about an hour or so." The Doctor had Owen write a note and quickly transported Toshiko and note to Torchwood's main office.

About two minutes later Owen's cell phone was ringing and he stepped away to explain everything. The Doctor turned his screwdriver back on Gwen and Ianto to unstun them. Gwen quickly scrambled off Ianto's lap in shock. They both turned and looked at the sobbing Jack who the Master was still trying to soothe after finding out that Toshiko was the start of all this pain and that she hated him that much when he loved her like a baby sister. It was very little comfort that Ianto and Gwen were being controlled by a parasite, there words and actions still hurt him deeply. The Doctor turned away from them and walked back over to the Master and Jack. There he sat down on the ground and within seconds Jack had thrown himself into the Doctor's lap sobbing. Singing softly so that only Jack and the Master could understand the words The Doctor sang a lullaby from Gallifrey. Since the tune had a psychic part with in a minute of signing Jack had calmed down and stopped crying, at least for now. Ianto slowly approached the three of them. Jonathon stood up and moved closer so he could protect his new friends if need be.

"Jack, I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. But know I am sorry. I'm sorry you got hurt so very badly. I'm glad it looks like you'll be taking some time off to travel, that's good. I'm going to take some time off to think, maybe go visit my parents, apologize for the mess of today. Do call them later, cause they really do like you, I'd say the like you more than me right at this moment. They'll worry if they don't hear from you, so occasionally either stop into see them or call them. I wish I could tell you that I'd like to date and get to know you all over again, but that would be a lie, and you've been lied to enough. I'm sorry Jack but I'm completely heterosexual. I feel like I need a good long shower and some extra strength mouth wash, it just not my nature, I'm sorry that you got lead on. Let me know if your going to be coming back to work or not, cause if you are I'll need to put in for a transfer, because I can't work with you anymore, sorry. Hope you do find love and happiness. Have a good life, Jack but don't contact me anymore." With that Ianto walked away without looking back.

Through the entire time Ianto was talking Jack felt the tiny bit of hope that he'd be holding since he learned of the parasite, just shatter and get crushed. The fact that he'd lost Ianto as a friend and employee hurt almost as much as losing Ianto the lover. As Ianto walked away Jack felt that a tiny piece of his heart would always be with him. But then he heard The Master muttering and The Doctor talking a very soothing voice about why killing was wrong and why he couldn't just kill Ianto. This made Jack have to smile knowing both of them cared, The Master cared enough to kill and The Doctor cared enough to prevent the Master from killing even though the Doctor also wanted to kill Ianto. He was dragged from his thoughts by a female voice clearing her throat and looked up to see Gwen standing in front of him. He felt the men behind him tense again and relaxed knowing they would protect him.

"Well, Jack, I'd like to say I'm sorry, but I can't. After all you did do a lot of Toshiko accused you of, maybe now you'll think before you play with someone elses love life. And also Jack I suggest you go see a priest I know right away so that you aren't sent to hell, he's been very successful at stopping people from being homosexuals. It's not late for you be saved, Jack. Maybe this thing that keeps you from dying is Gods way of helping prevent you from going to hell but you also need to take the steps. I really know the priest can save you Jack! I plan to tell Ianto about him so he can cleansed of the things he was forced to do with you by that parasite. I will pray for you Jack, I'll pray long and hard for you. However, until you repent I can't work for you and will be talking with Torchwood's main office. I'm afraid I'll have to tell them about the fact that your a homosexual Jack. It's my duty," Gwen was about keep going when Owen showed up and interrupted her.

Jack had started to cry again at the painful words Gwen was throwing at him, he'd always thought they had a special connection since he was the one who trained and hired her. Both the Master and the Doctor were relieved when Owen shut the girl up because they were both getting close to killing her with their screwdrivers.

"Shut-up Gwen, are you that stupid? Torchwood already knows about Jack's sexual preference and has known since he started working at the very start of Torchwood. They knew even when it wasn't social acceptable but they also knew that he was the best at his job so they looked the other way. And they kept looking the other way until the 1990's when it was okay for them to show openly that they knew. If you paid attention to the job application you'd have noticed there were three boxes under sexual identity: Heterosexual, Homosexual, and Bisexual. That's not so they can only hire heterosexuals, but so they who can do what type of assignments. Sometimes sexuality comes into play on either undercover assignments or greeting new aliens to this planet. I can't believe you agree with Toshiko! There was nothing wrong in what Jack did! The only thing wrong is that we sometimes expected him to be superhuman, when in reality Jack is a man like the rest of us, except for the not dying thing. We put him up on a pedestal only to enjoy knocking him off it every chance we got, that was very unfair to Jack. And Gwen human sexuality is a lot more complex than you or your bigoted little priest want to make it. Personally I believe everyone is bisexual, I know I am. Also I know you've been with Toshiko before so I'm not sure where this high and mighty attitude of yours is coming from. Maybe you should think about finding a new church if its teaching you to hate and turning you into a evil version of yourself. Oh, by the way Gwen, the head office would like for you to come down there to discuss a few of the things they found on Toshiko's computer and your computer. And since you might try to run, Doctor could you zap her to the main office?"

Gwen's mouth hung open in shock, both that Owen would talk to her in such a manner and at the words he was saying. She was also shocked about what they found on the computer, she though she'd done a good job of hiding everything. With that Gwen turned to run but before she got more than a foot away the Doctor has transported her to Torchwood's main headquarter interrogation room.

"Jack, I am sorry about things. Not that is much comfort but Toshiko will be going to a Torchwood prison for a long time because it was high treason due to the fact she turned against her country by using those alien parasite things but also by trying to cause a mutiny to take you from your director position. The headquarters wishes for you to enjoy your vacation and to take as long as you want, you've been on indefinite paid medical leave, they said even if you don't come back until the next century that's fine, just please take care of yourself. Also she said to let the Doctor take care of you too, that he would be good for you."

"Who's running Torchwood now?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

"A Mrs.Sarah Jane Smith,one of your old companions I believe. She also made it so your no longer considered an enemy of Torchwood but an allie. She's always had a soft spot for Jack and is very upset by these turn of events. I think Ianto may also be looking for a new line of work unless he grovels. Anyway, the stuff on Gwen's computer show that she was planning something against Jack even before the parasite and that the two women having been embezzling Torchwood funds. I'm needed down at headquarters right away to help straighten out this mess that Toshiko started." Owen walked over and bent down giving a surprised Jack a hug. "Take care of yourself, Captain. Do keep in touch with me and let me know your doing alright. The Doctor has my cell phone number. Try to heal and let these two TimeLords help you do that." Owen waved good-bye before hailing a taxi and driving out of sight.

"Well then, let's get going before the clean-up crew gets here, shall we?" spoke the Doctor.

* * *

They all reached the TARDIS pretty quickly and without problems. 

Jonathon had taken then end position and kept his eyes and ears open for any hint of danger to the men that were rapidly becoming his family. Since he was the last one inside he also locked the TARDIS just as he seen the Doctor do earlier, he smiled when it sounded like the TARDIS beeped a thank you. Once inside the TARDIS the Doctor and the Master helped Jack over to a couch that had just appeared in control area. The Master sat down since he wasn't need to drive the TARDIS and helped Jack lay down so that his head rested in The Master's lap, turned so he could also watch the Doctor work. Before he did head over to the control The Doctor leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead. The TARDIS also made a plush comforter appear at the end of the couch.

"Jack, before you fall asleep, and I can tell your tired, why don't you get changed out of your tuxedo," prodded the Master gently.

Absently Jack stood up and stripped off everything but his boxers before laying back down snuggling into the Master's thigh as his pillow. They all chuckled at the sleepy Jack with no modesty. The Doctor quickly put the dirty clothes down the laundry shoot. Then he covered Jack with the plush comforter and stroked Jack's hair. It took all of his strength to pull himself away from Jack and get to the controls. The Doctor smiled at Jonathon who was leaning against the controls just watching.

"Sorry about all the drama that's happened since we picked you up. Now you have the option of traveling with us or we could take you any place you like. What's it going to be?"

"I'd like to travel with you all for a while at least. There's a lot more I could learn traveling with you then I ever could back on Earth going to college for again and again. By the way Doctor, I think your answer machine is beeping again," Jon pointed in the direction where they had received Jack's message.

"Oh dear, your correct." The Doctor quickly moved over and picking up the headphone listed to the message. "Damn, guess I know where are next two spots are at least." Quickly the Doctor typed everything into the TARDIS and then shouted to them, "hold on everyone."

* * *

Within seconds the TARDIS was shaking and rocking before it landed with a heavy thud. 

"There that wasn't too bad since we just traveled across the ocean again, no time difference need this trip." The Doctor glanced over where The Master was sitting and saw that Jack was sound asleep. He nodded that they would be fine and to stay put. He opened the TARDIS door and was surprised when a person quickly ran in and slammed the door shut again locking it.

"Hurry Doctor and get us out of here before they start shooting!" But even as the words were spoken the TARDIS was already taking off.

"Don't worry, I thought we might need a quick exit and had the next destination already programed to start the second the doors re-locked."

Taking a deep breath the man set down his back and took his hat off to rub his forehead, allowing his face to be shown.

"DANIEL!"

The man's head jerked-up and his jaw dropped before he ran over and hugged the younger man tightly. Jonathon was shocked to see to Daniel Jackson in the TARDIS and hugging him. Part of him wished that his older self had made a move on the Doc since they last talked, but another part of him kinda hoped his older self hadn't, so that he could go after the Doc himself.

"Jon! Your alive and unharmed! Oh I'm so glad! I was actually contacting the Doctor to have him help locate you. Your a lot of danger on earth for a least a little bit. See, Sam asked Jack to start dating her now that he wasn't her commanding officer and she was 2nd in command of Stargate, but he turned her down. While he was in DC a friend of his in NCIS introduced him to their spunky lab mistress, Abby. She and Jack are getting along wonderfully and have plans to move in together, no marriage at the moment only because Abby doesn't like the idea. Anyway, Sam was furious when she found out, thinking that their positions were the only reason Jack never made a move on her, never once thinking he didn't feel the same way. And so Sam has kinda gone off the deep end and had a break from reality. First, she had you declared as a non-person, which means you no longer have any protections and the NID can do whatever they want with you. You need to lay low for a bit while people work on getting that reversed, should take a month or two at the most. Then this morning she came and tried to get me to sleep with her in return for more funding for my department! As if I'd ever whore myself out like that! I immediately filed a complaint and then called the Doctor after finding out about the your non-person status, but apparently Sam had my phone lines tapped. She showed up just moments ago with a warrant for my arrest for committing treason and consorting with enemy combatants! That's why they were going to shoot at us. I'll give Jack a call in a few hours to see what progress is being made on relieving her of command and reversing all her insane decisions. But it was suggested to me by Teal'c of a place to send you if I could get to you in time Jon. While you've been out of touch not only did we find Atlantis, send a team there, find new enemies and defeat them for good, but they have set it up like a colony with a constitution and everything. If you set foot on there and ask for sanctuary then they'll grant it and you'll be protected because they won't send anyone back to face death unless it can be proving they've committed horrendous acts against humanity. And everyone knows that won't apply to you!" rambled a nervous Daniel Jackson. "So, Doctor, can you take us to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Not a problem, the TARDIS is already correcting the path and were on our way. I'm glad I could be of assistance to you and your young friend. I ran into him while eating ice cream in the park last night. Saved him from those NID guys you were talking about. Now Daniel you look exhausted, come with me and I'll show you a guest room that you both can rest and catch-up in." The Doctor quickly lead them down the hallway and into the nearest guest room. He hid a grin as they smiled nervously at each other before he shut he door.

* * *

Heading back to the control room and The Doctor after messing with the controls, making the trip take a bit longer than normal, but at least it would be smoother, walked over to the couch and sat down next to the Master. Reaching out to stroke the sleeping Jack's hair gently, he rested his head on his lover's shoulder. 

"We are going to a familiar spot, the humans are calling it the city of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, but we know it as Pegasus Getaway Resort and Relaxation Spa. I had completely forgotten it was still standing after all this time. It will be interesting to see what the humans have done with the place and what they've managed to figure out. I'm sure our room will still be safe though." The Doctor kissed his lovers cheek before snuggling into his side again.

"Your right, it will be nice to see that place again. Wonder if the city has been talking to the humans or has stayed silent since I doubt they have the right genetic structure. Maybe this will be a good place for Jack to relax at too. To start to heal from his stupid Torchwood people. You do understand that we aren't letting him leave this time, even if I have to chain him in the wardrobe closet, he's staying with us!"

"Hey, don't I get a say?" spoke a sleepy Jack from his spot on the Master's lap.

The two TimeLords quickly looked down at him worried to what he'd say and worried about how he was feeling.

Slowly, Jack sat up looking at the two of them and then took a deep breath before speaking. "Guys, I'll stay, don't worry, not like I have any place I need or rather want to be anymore. And going to what is known to humans as the lost city of Atlantis sounds both very exciting and relaxing. Now as to this connection I'm feeling between the three of us, I just want to take things really slow since my heart is still going to be healing for a bit. I do really appreciate all the patience and caring you've both shown me." Jack crawled back into The Master's lap sideways but his legs laid across the Doctor's lap.

The Master just smiled and moved the comforter so that it was covering Jack again. "Jack, would you rather go lay down in a guest room? or even our room instead of the couch?" The Doctor stroked Jack's leg gently under the comforter.

"No, I don't want to be alone right now and I know you both need to stay in here during flights. I'll be fine, really."

However, just as Jack spoke the TARDIS decided it wanted one of her favorite boys to be more comfortable. With a little manipulating she made a large platform appear off the side with railings on it, can't have anyone falling accidentally when they are half asleep, and there was also a door that lead directly to a bathroom so they wouldn't have to do a long walk. Then in the middle of the platform she placed the Doctor's and Master's bed, after changing the sheets which they had forgotten earlier to do! This way her Jack could rest but still be close to his protectors, plus that way the Doctor could focus on flying and not be worried about Jack in another room. She hummed with happiness now that her Jack was back, he would help balance the two TimeLords and hopefully prevent them from breaking-up, cause bad things always seem to happen when they do, but really they need a third person to help mediate things. Jack really was the perfect guy, he understood the darker tendencies in The Master and the heroic tendencies in The Doctor, plus he was basically immortal, so know having to watch their lover die. The TARDIS was also excited about going back to the city in the ocean, maybe they could play a game of chess again, that had been some of the best competition she'd ever faced. Lighting up the platform and bed the TARDIS let the boys know about the changes she'd made for them.

Jack, Master, and Doctor all looked over at the beeping and lights the TARDIS was flashing in shock but quickly grinned in happiness. It was obvious she approved of them together and was working to make things easier for them. Jack reached out and stroked the TARDIS walls in gratitude before standing up on his shaky legs. The Master just shook his head and quickly swung Jack into his arms bridal style before carrying him up the small stairs to the bed. The Doctor quickly pulled the sheets back for the pair and smiled glad that his TARDIS had thought of such a nice solution. The Master quickly laid Jack down before stripping down to his own boxers and quickly jumped into the bed, the air was chilly on all that bare skin. The Doctor looked at the clock and decided he had time so he stripped down to his boxers also. Then he climbed into the other side of the bed so they sandwiched Jack between them, the Master and the Doctor holding hands on Jack's stomach. A moment later Jack laid one his own hands a top the TimeLords on his stomach. Placing kisses on either side of Jack's face, the TimeLords purred softly in contentment. Drifting off to sleep Jack smiled at the feeling the warmth their bodies gave off, along with the feeling of safety. The TimeLords followed Jack not to long after into sleep.

The TARDIS watched over her three boys and knew to wake them when they got close to the city, but in the meantime she dimmed most of the lights in the control room.

End Part 1

* * *

Thanks for reading my fic and please leave a review, they do help feed the muse. I should have either another story or a new chapter in one of my WIP posted this evening or tomorrow morning depending on my internet connection. For the next couple of days there should be a story or chapter update a day because I've got several on my computer close to publication. Also if anyone want to beta this fic let me know. Thanks and take care. 


End file.
